Así comenzó nuestro amor
by Uruzin
Summary: ¿Lo darías todo por tus amigos? Es la decisión que toma Rin al planear engañar al mas cruel de los demonios, quien planea una venganza el día del matrimonio de su medio hermano.
1. Chapter 1

Se encontraba en una amplia habitación de su palacio mirando algunos pergaminos, al lado derecho en una pequeña mesa había más por leer; mientras disfrutaba leyendo como sus enemigos se rendían a sus pies una sonrisa de satisfacción se formaba en su rostro. Algunos pequeños golpes lo sacaron de su lectura, pocas personas solían interrumpirlo una de ellas era un pequeño demonio rana.

-Amo bonito traigo noticias de la bestia- dijo entrando y haciendo una reverencia

-Qué quieres jaken- dijo con su usual tono frio y desinteresado.

-La bestia se casa, lo encontré en una aldea humana y escuche la conversación de dos mujeres, hablaban que la bestia se enamoró de una sacerdotisa y su ceremonia seria en una semana, como vera amo me toma 3 días en regresar de esa mugrosa aldea, así que la ceremonia será en 4 días

-Jum, creo que finalmente me vengare del inepto de Inuyasha.

-¿Qué planea hacer amo bonito?, acaso matara a Inuyasha en su matrimonio; decía un pensativo Jaken con una mano en su barbilla.

-No seas imbécil, de nada me servirá matarlo, yo solo deseo el Colmillo de acero que me pertenecía.

El único ser que se percató de la visita inesperada de uno de los sirvientes del Lord en la aldea humana donde vivía Inuyasha fue Mioga, al ser una pulga su tamaño era perfecto para escabullirse de peleas, estar al tanto de todo sin que lo notaran. Mioga escuchó atentamente la conversación del Lord con su sirviente, por supuesto no estaba dentro del salón con ellos, el que fuera diminuto no quería decir que el lord no lo sintiera, así que escucho todo desde la puerta; Cuando escucho lo suficiente salió en busca de algún animal que le sirviera de transporte para llegar rápidamente a la aldea.

-Me retiro amo, buena noche- decía la rana inclinando su cabeza, salió del salón y se fue en busca de Azusa, debía darle algunas instrucciones que le ordeno su amo. Cuando llego donde se encontraba la vieja youkai le ordeno preparar una habitación en el ala sur del palacio cerca donde se encontraban los establos.

-Es muy raro que el amo ordene preparar alguna habitación en ese lugar, ¿algún prisionero?

-No seas metiche Azusa y cumple con lo que el amo ordena.- Luego de algunos golpes a Jaken finalmente lo soltó y dejo que este se fuera a seguir con los oficios que tenía a cargo, ella también tenía varias cosas que hacer.

-¡AMO INUYASHAAAA!, ¡AMOOOO INUYASHAAAAA!- gritaba la pulga cerca de la aldea donde vivía Inuyasha.

-Han pasado casi 6 días desde que no te veía Mioga, ¿Qué sucede?, dijo una linda chica de unos 17 años, piel clara, cabellos largos hasta su cintura y oscuros como la noche, ojos color miel y un cuerpo delgado pero con curvas y algunos buenos atributos de más.

-Lamento ser portador de malas noticias, señorita Rin pero debo advertirle al amo Inuyasha.

-No está, salió con el señor Miroku a una de las aldeas cercanas, al parecer un espíritu estaba causando estragos.

-Puedes contarnos a nosotros Mioga, podemos ayudarte. Decía un lindo chico de cabello color entre Cataño y naranja, lo llevaba recogido en una moña alta y en su cara algunos mechones caían por su frente, ojos color verde y piel un poco bronceada y cuerpo bien formado por sus largos entrenamientos; con una leve inclinación saludo a Rin y regreso su mirada a la pulga.

-Está bien vera joven, hace 6 días mientras bebía sangre de algunas mujeres de la aldea, sentí la presencia de la rana, es decir del sirviente del amo Sesshomaru.

-¿Te refieres a Jaken?, ¿Eso que tiene que ver? Contesto Shippo

-Mucho, vera la rana escucho la conversación de las mujeres, ellas hablaban de la ceremonia de la señorita Aome con el amo Inuyasha, cuando escucho en cuanto tiempo seria la celebración se marchó inmediatamente, así que lo seguí hasta llegar al palacio del joven Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué demonios tiene que ver ese maldito de Sesshomaru?. Decía un moreno de cabellos castaños y algo oscuros, su peinado era un tanto parecido al de Shippo sin embargo su cabello era más corto; vestía un traje de exterminador. Bajando de una enorme gata blanca se acercó al pequeño grupo a indagar más.

-Déjalo que termine Kohaku, explícame porque estas tan asustado pulga si el lord de las tierras del Este es el medio hermano de Inuyasha.

-¿Quién es Sesshomaru? Pregunto una curiosa Rin

-Es un demonio perro sangre pura, es orgulloso y frio como las noches de invierno- Dijo kohaku.

-veras Rin, Sesshomaru es el Youkai más poderoso que existe, ni Inuyasha con su colmillo de acero podría vencerlo- Dijo Shippo.

-Así es, como decía cuando seguí a la rana dentro del palacio, se reunió con Sesshomaru y le hablo del matrimonio del amo Inuyasha, entonces decidieron que el día de la ceremonia secuestraran a la señorita Aome en venganza por el colmillo sagrado que le dejo su padre.

-ESE MALDITO CREE QUE PODRA HACER ESO, LO VOY A MATAR. Dijo con enojo Shippo

-Cálmate Shippo, tenemos que pensar con claridad y ser más astutos que Sesshomaru. Decia la pulga, -tengo que informarle al amo Inuyasha para que se prepare.

-ESE DEMONIO PIENSA QUE PUEDE CON NOSOTROS, YA VEREMOS. Dijo un muy enojado Kohaku

-Esperen ustedes 3, no van a decir nada, Mioga estoy segura que ese tal Sesshomaru no conoce a Aome ¿estoy en lo correcto?, Además el cree nos tomara por sorpresa pero esa ventaja la tenemos nosotros.

-La señorita Rin tiene razón, el joven Seshomaru no sabe que yo escuche su conversación así que él cree los tomara por sorpresa.

-Es verdad, dime Mioga ¿cuánto tiempo te tomo ir y regresar de las tierras de Sesshomaru? -Dijo Rin

-3 días en ir y 3 en regresar, sin embargo como Kohaku y Shippo saben el amo Sesshomaru es un demonio completo y no solo eso posee grandes habilidades a él le toma 1 día en ir y volver.

-Pulga no le digas nada a Inuyasha. Shippo y yo enfrentaremos a ese demonio. -Dijo Kohaku

-Lo dudo joven Kohaku, puede que usted sea un excelente exterminador, sin embargo Sesshomaru no es un simple espíritu o un ogro con los que te has enfrentado, incluso no llegarías a ver su verdadera forma antes de que te mate y de paso destruya la aldea.

-¡Mioga tiene razón, lo mejor es decirle a Inuyasha! Puede que lo solucione. –Dijo Shippo.

-Aguarden un momento no le van a decir nada a Inuyasha, están olvidando algunos detalles.

-Explícate mejor Rin- Dijo la pulga.

-Según lo que usted dijo señor Mioga, el sirviente de Sesshomaru escucho la conversación de las mujeres eso quiere decir que él no conoce a Aome, estoy segura que el demonio tampoco; simplemente irán por la mujer que este vestida con un kimono, incluso si saben que Aome es Sacerdotisa no es un problema ya que no es la única en la aldea.

-Eso que importa Rin, debemos avisar a Inuyasha. –Dijo Shippo.

-Cómo eres de lento Shippo, Lo que Rin está pensando es hacerse pasar por la señorita Aome. Dijo la pulga.

-¡Estás loca!, no lo permitiré, prefiero enfrentar a ese desgraciado solo antes que ponga las manos sobre ti- dijo Kohaku.

-No les estoy pidiendo permiso, solo necesito me ayuden, debemos evitar que alguien sea lastimado o algo mucho peor, no se preocupen por mí siempre he estado en deuda con Inuyasha por salvarme de aquellos ogros es hora de hacer algo por él.

-Concuerdo con Kohaku definitivamente estás loca Rin, ¿crees que por ser mujer Sesshomaru será amable?, si quiere te matara en un segundo debemos pensar en otro plan. –Dijo Shippo.

-La idea no es tan descabellada, Sesshomaru se llevara a la novia a su palacio, nunca dije que la mataría. Afirmo la pulga.

-Además a diferencia de Aome yo entrene con Inuyasha no soy ninguna inútil puedo defenderme sola, necesito que me ayuden. Kohaku tu tendrás que conseguir algún carruaje para mí, Shippo tendrás que conseguir un kimono de novia, Mioga tú me ayudaras a convencer a Inuyasha y Aome que tomen otra ruta que no sea la principal.

-No es tan simple Rin si ese desgraciado se enterara te va a matar, además que dirán Inuyasha y Aome cuando no te vean en la ceremonia, no solo eso que vas a decir a Kaede para justificar el que estés ausente por un tiempo indefinido y lo más importante como vas a regresar, por si lo olvidaste no eres una invitada serás un simple medio para el fin que es tener a Inuyasha; ¿Qué sucederá cuando Sesshomaru se desespere al no llegar Inuyasha?, y no solo eso puede que venga en busca de Inuyasha para pelear, entonces de que servirá tu sacrificio.

-Tienes razón Kohaku, una de las grandes habilidades del Amo Sesshomaru es su astucia, el sospechara luego de algunas semanas, en cuanto vea que no le eres útil se librara de ti y dudo te deje ir. Él es conocido por ser despiadado y más con los humanos, puede que te mate.

-Tratare de buscar su debilidad, todos tienen una, estoy segura incluso alguien como él; por eso Mioga tu iras conmigo me ayudaras a buscar y en cuanto la encontremos acabaremos con ese demonio; como última medida si no logramos encontrar nada lo sellare con una flecha para siempre.

-No ayudare en esta tontería. Se giró para marcharse cuando Rin lo tomo de la mano para detenerlo.

-Sabes que es una gran idea dame algo de crédito Kohaku no soy alguien que puede ser derrotada tan fácil, incluso si pierdo la vida y pude hacer algo por la felicidad y tranquilidad de todos estaré más que dispuesta a darlo todo.

-lo llevas todo a los extremos, lo que más me enferma es tu deseo por morir tan fácilmente; Inuyasha te lo dijo muchas veces no le debes nada. –Dijo con enojo Kohaku.

-Lose pero si no lo hago o lo intento no me lo perdonare, no me hice sacerdotisa para ver como mis seres queridos sufren, si algo puedo hacer no me detendré cuente o no con tu ayuda. Sin decir más Rin lo soltó para regresar con la pulga y Shippo.

-En ese caso yo estaré cerca del palacio, Mioga deberá informarme tu condición, 2 pueden más que uno, no te dejare hacerlo todo sola- Dando por finalizada la plática se encamino a la aldea, llevaba algunas semanas sin ver a su hermana y sobrinos debido a sus entrenamientos y trabajo como exterminador.

Shippo se fue en busca del kimono, ningún humano podría tener uno preparado en tan poco tiempo, él sabía a qué demonio recurrir solo esperaba regresar con vida, su cuerpo tembló de solo pensarlo no esperaba tener que visitar a su vieja amiga tan pronto. Tanto Rin como Mioga se fueron a la cabaña de Inuyasha y Aome.

-Pasa rin. Dijo una joven de unos 20 años cabello negro hasta media espalda, delgada, sus facciones eran algo fuertes al igual que su temperamento.

-Vine para ayudarte con los baños de esta noche.

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado todo me tiene tan nerviosa y tan feliz mañana me casare con el amor de mi vida, siempre pensé que Inuyasha no me lo pediría sabes. Él odia estas cosas.

-Lo sé todos estábamos muy sorprendidos y felices por ustedes. Dijo con una sonrisa Rin, estaba más segura que antes por su decisión, no permitiría que alguien arruinara el día tan especial de Aome e Inuyasha. Rin miro su manga y susurrando le dijo a la pulga que se fuera, ella ya sabía qué hacer para convencer a Aome, La pulga entendió y se alejó.

-Sabes Aome estaba pensando, puede que algunos demonios traten de hacerte daño sabes lo mucho que nos odian por nuestros poderes espirituales, creo sería mejor evitar que vayas por el camino principal.

-No lo había pensado tienes razón, debí haberle hecho caso a Inuyasha y hacer la ceremonia acá pero yo de terca insistí en hacerlo en el monte sagrado.

-No es para que te culpes por algo, el monte sagrado es un lugar hermoso, en cuanto llegues ningún demonio se atreverá a acercarse serian purificados en segundos.

-Incluso Inuyasha siente un poco los poderes del monte, es bueno que tenga parte humana. Ahora que lo pienso el bosque será un poco más peligroso; seguiré tu consejo me iré por las aldeas.

-Es una idea sensata. Dijo un albino de cabellos largos, ojos ámbares y orejas de perro.

-Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones privadas Inuyasha, en fin tengo que irme a hacer unos baños Rin me ayudara.

-¿Baños? Para qué demonios te haces eso hoy te bañaste y no hueles mal. Dijo mientras se acercó un poco para oler el cabello de ella.

-¡ABAJO!, eres un tonto Inuyasha. Aome salió corriendo de la cabaña, Mientras él quedo de cara contra el piso. Esos dos no cambiaban sería una de las cosas que más extrañaría.

-¿sucede algo enana?, estas rara. Dijo Inuyasha mientras se levantaba para encararla.

–Normalmente estarías muerta de la risa luego de ayudarme a levantar no con esa cara de funeral, no me digas que estas triste porque me vas a perder para siempre, sabes no puedo corresponderte eres como una hermana para mí.

-¡NO SEAS TONTO!, yo no siento nada de eso por ti, además no eres mi tipo. Dijo riéndose, nunca se cansaría de las ocurrencias de Inuyasha sería algo más que extrañar.

-Ya estas riendo de nuevo, sin embargo estoy seguro que sucede algo, no olvides que te conozco desde que eras una mocosa llorona.

-¡Eh!, al parecer el golpe fue más fuerte de lo que pensé, iré a ayudar a aome; por cierto el que ella quiera verse más hermosa para ti es algo bueno no debes despreciar de esa forma lo que ella hace, debes disculparte. Sin decir más salió de la cabaña con una yukata y algunas esencias para el baño.

-Sí que eres valiente Shippo eso lo reconozco, venir tan pronto a tu muerte. Dijo una youkai de cabellos negros recogidos en una cola alta, ojos color carmesí. Vestía como un guerrero sin embargo sus curvas resaltaban por encima de la armadura.

-Soten, he venido a verte y traerte unos duraznos que recolecte de las tierras del sur mientras entrenaba.

-He estado esperando por ti estúpido zorro, con unos duraznos no evitaras que te mate. Decía mientras sacaba una daga de una de sus mangas.

-Tenía que ser un demonio completo para poder venir por ti, tengo orgullo sabes, no puedo seguir siendo un animalito asustado, quiero ser alguien digno de ti, incluso ahora no soy lo suficientemente fuerte. Dijo mirándola fijamente mientras se acercaba a ella, sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas.

-S.. Digamos que te creo entonces a que has venido si no es para casarte conmigo, ¿realmente quieres morir?

-Necesito que me ayudes a conseguir un kimono de novia.

\- ¿Te casaras con otra? Dijo con tristeza

-Rin va a sacrificarse por la aldea, lo único que puedo hacer por ella es conseguirle un kimono.

-¿Desde cuando el matrimonio es un sacrificio?, si no quiere que no se case y ya está, los humanos se complican por todo.

-Si me ayudas te contare todo.

Se dirigían nuevamente a la cabaña ambas mujeres, iban platicando alegremente cuando cierto albino salió de la nada quedando a unos cuantos metros frente a ellas.

-Es hora de irme a descansar, iré a darle las buenas noches a la señora Kaede. Dijo Rin mientras le daba una sonrisa de cómplice a Aome.

-¿Qué quieres Inuyasha?- El tono de Aome era de frustración y enojo.

-No sabía que los baños eran tan importantes para ti, para ser sincero eres hermosa y hueles bien sin ellos, ¿me perdonas Aome?

-Eres un tonto, pero te amo. Dijo mientras corría a abrazarlo, seguramente Rin lo había hecho entrar en razón, luego le daría las gracias a ella.

Era de madrugada cuando Sesshomaru se estaba colocando su katana, según Jaken la ceremonia seria en la tarde en un monte sagrado, tendría que ir por la humana antes que llegara al monte, era la mejor oportunidad ella estaría desprotegida en el camino, el inútil ese sufriría un tiempo averiguando quien sería el captor de su novia, realmente iba a disfrutar su venganza. Tomo forma de un círculo resplandeciente se elevó por los cielos, en segundos dejo el palacio con rumbo a la aldea.

Era un día bastante agitado para Rin no solo tenía que ayudar a Aome con su kimono y peinado también con otros baños de esencias, Fue a darle comida a los caballos sería un viaje de una hora hasta llegar al monte; Kohaku había hecho su parte y tenía un carruaje para ella, era igual al de Aome de dos ruedas con una silla, tenía 2 barras de madera largas que sujetaban los caballos.

Al mediodía Inuyasha y los aldeanos se fueron al Monte a preparar algunas cosas; mientras Sango y Rin ayudaban a Aome con el kimono, cuando terminaron quedaron impresionadas se veía hermosa con un kimono blanco con rojo adornado con rosas, el obi de color rosa y el haori negro con flores blancas y rosas, el peinado era una cola alta con varios mechones cayendo en su frente, estaba adornado por 2 rosas blancas a cada lado de su cabeza.

-Estas preciosa Aome. Dijo una mujer de cabellos castaños largos, ojos color marrón.

-Gracias Sango por ayudarme, Rin tu igual no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ustedes. Mientras las 3 mujeres seguían hablando entro Shippo a toda velocidad interrumpiendo la charla.

-¡RIN! NECESITO QUE VENGAS CONMIGO AL SUR.

-¿Que sucede Shippo por que tanto escándalo?- Dijo Sango.

-En una de las aldeas necesitan de una sacerdotisa por unos días es urgente, la anciana Kaede no puede debido a su condición de salud.

-P… Pero mi boda-. Dijo una melancólica Aome

-Lo lamento Aome sabes que me hice sacerdotisa para ayudar a las personas, sabes que estoy contigo de corazón y se hace tarde vete. Dijo mientras las lágrimas salían sin poder controlarlas, sin poderlo soportar abrazo a Aome y le deseo que fuera muy feliz.

-Parece que te despides, como si no fueras a regresar.

-No sé cuánto tiempo demore.

Luego de varias lágrimas y abrazos entre las mujeres, finalmente Aome y Sango subieron al carruaje y partieron. Rin corrió a su cabaña seguida por Shippo; este se quedó fuera de la cabaña junto a Kohaku y Mioga esperando. Cuando Rin salió todos quedaron estupefactos el kimono era blanco con flores de sakura rosa, el obi de color rosa y el haori rosa con flores blancas y rojas. El cabello lo traía recogido en un moño y varios mechones sueltos alrededor de su cara, el peinado lo traía adornado con una rosa al lado derecho.

-Estas linda Rin, pareces una novia de verdad.

-Gracias Shippo.

Kohaku no dijo nada, aún estaba en contra del plan, sin embargo sabía que ella no cambiaría de parecer, por lo menos había aceptado que él la ayudara. Ayudo a subir a Rin al carruaje, Shippo dirigía los caballos, Mientras Kohaku monto en una enorme gata blanca; comenzaron su camino hacia el bosque.

En el medio del bosque se encontraba el lord Sesshomaru sentado sobre una gran piedra, estaba con los ojos cerrados, esperando la presa llegara a la boca del lobo se podría decir. Luego de varios minutos escucho a lo lejos el carruaje, una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujaba en su cara el estúpido medio demonio era demasiado confiado; lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos ya era hora de su venganza.

-Está todo muy tranquilo Mioga-

-No te confíes pequeña, Lord Sesshomaru es conocido por ser cauteloso, silencioso y letal.

Se escucharon algunas hojas crujir ¿sería Sesshomaru?, ¿acaso no era silencioso?, ¿podría ser que lo hacía con el fin de atormentarlos?. También estaba la posibilidad que fuera algún animal del bosque.

-¡CUIDADOOO!- Se escuchó la voz de Kohaku sobre ellos, todo transcurrió demasiado rápido, un momento estaba sentada en el carruaje y luego un segundo después estaba dando vueltas en el aire dentro del carruaje. Podía escuchar algunos gritos de furia por parte de Shippo y Kohaku, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿sería posible que el demonio de Sesshomaru cambio de idea y prefería matarla?, si era así debía poner en marcha sus piernas y ayudarlos; no dejaría que sus amigos resultaran heridos por sus ideas.

-¿Niña estas bien?, Respóndeme.

Era la pulga que trataba de despertarla del todo y funciono, reacciono como pudo y trato de colocarse de pie pero la madera del carruaje la tenía atrapada; Batallo lo más que pudo para tratar de quitar el peso sobre ella pero estaba demasiado adolorida. Lentamente el peso sobre ella fue disminuyendo, shippo había corrido a ayudarla, la tomo de la mano y la ayudo a salir, cuando Rin miro que los había atacado se espantó no era el medio hermano de Inuyasha era un ogro gigante.

-Toma tus flechas y corre. El ogro comenzó a correr en dirección a ellos sosteniendo de su mano un gran mazo; con una de sus manos golpeo a Shippo lanzándolo a unos cuantos metros, se acercó a Rin y esta no lo dudo y en segundos estaba apuntando al ogro con una de sus flechas, cuando lanzo su flecha esta nunca llego a su objetivo, debido un lazo verde que partió la flecha en dos. Busco con su mirada de donde había salido y pudo ver la sombra de un hombre alto. Estaba sorprendida por no haber sentido antes su gran presencia demoniaca.

-Es el amo Sesshomaru, será mejor que corras- Dijo la pulga en su oído, ella realmente quería ayudar a sus amigos pero probablemente aquel demonio iba a matarla; no solo eso al parecer el ogro también estaba tras ella, decidió correr e internarse en el bosque y ayudar de esa forma a Kohaku y Shippo. No estaba equivocada, efectivamente el ogro comenzó a correr tras ella, el kimono no la ayudaba mucho ya que tropezaba seguido, algo que la aterraba era que el demonio no la seguía solo el ogro, tampoco escucho a Kohaku ni Shippo esperaba estuvieran con vida.

Aquella mujer había vuelto las cosas más interesantes la siguió de cerca y pronto el ogro la alcanzo a lo que la mujer tuvo que defenderse con una de sus flechas, pronto estaba esquivando los ataques del ogro con gran dificultad ya estaba cansada, sin fuerzas y lastimada, al parecer iba a terminar pronto. Todo se volvió blanco y resplandeciente por segundos una energía de purificación se sentía y provenía de la flecha, sabía que la mujer era sacerdotisa, pero su poder espiritual no era cualquier cosa y tal como lo predijo el ogro cayó al suelo con una certera flecha en su cabeza; Miro a la mujer como caía lentamente al suelo hasta quedar apoyada de sus manos y piernas no tenía fuerzas para disparar otra flecha. Con su estoico caminar llego frente a la mujer a escasos 5 metros. La vista de Rin ya comenzaba a ser borrosa tratando de enfocar su vista levanto la mirada y pudo ver aquel demonio de manera borrosa a diferencia de Inuyasha este vestía de blanco y traía armadura; con sus últimas fuerzas se puso de pie, saco una daga de su kimono y se lanzó contra aquel ser.

Todo fue tan sorpresivo incluso para alguien que había vivido tantos siglos, aquella sacerdotisa no dejaba de luchar incluso en su situación, los ojos color miel tenían tanta determinación que su daga logro rasguñar su rostro provocando algunas gotas de sangre salieran. Estaba enfadado había sido descuidado por un segundo y ahora aquella mujer estaba sobre el sin poderse mover, agarro la mano que sujetaba la daga y cuando la alejo de su cuerpo ella dijo en un susurro (Es más de lo que esperaba lograr hacerle) y cayo inconsciente, si el no estuviera sosteniendo su cuerpo hubiera caído al piso, detestaba a los humanos eran tan frágiles y efímeros, sus vidas terminaban con un suspiro, creían tener el poder de controlar y gobernar no entendían su lugar, sin embargo aquella mujer resultó ser una gran sorpresa, la tomo de la cintura y la cargo con una mano como si fuera un simple trapo, estaba por convertirse nuevamente en un resplandeciente circulo cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-Suéltela, ella no le ha hecho nada.

Ni siquiera respondió, él no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie menos a un patético humano, sin esperar más se elevó en los cielos dirigiéndose a su palacio. Algunas veces sentía a la chica susurrar cosas sin importancia. Luego de algunas horas por fin llegaron al palacio donde una rana salió a su encuentro.

-Amo bonito, que gusto ya regreso, trae la asquerosa mujer del medio dem- No logro terminar la palabra cuando un pie de Sesshomaru estaba sobre él.

-Amo no sabía que ahora secuestra damiselas- Dijo un demonio de cabellos negros largos y ondulados, ojos de color azul; vestía un kimono negro con hojas moradas.

-Seiya lleva a la humana al ala sur Jaken sabe dónde- Sin decir más dejo a la mujer en el suelo y comenzó a caminar al interior del palacio.

-Es una muchacha muy bonita, pero ¿por qué fue raptada?

-No es asunto tuyo- Fue lo último que dijo el lord antes de perderse por uno de los pasillos.

La cargo con sumo cuidado mientras seguía a Jaken por los pasillos, algunas veces Seiya miraba a la chica estaba demasiado lastimada, ¿Cómo termino en las manos del Lord más frio y cruel?, las heridas que tenía ¿las causaría Sesshomaru? Y si fue así sería el primer humano en sobrevivir por tal osadía, incluso si esa teoría era cierta ¿Por qué seguía con vida, la humana tenia valor para el lord? Era imposible sin embargo tampoco creía que continuara con vida en un acto de compasión del lord.

-Déjala en ese cuarto, Azusa preparo un futón para la humana, date prisa que debo encerrarla

-¿Van a atender sus heridas? Además dudo pueda caminar no es necesario encerrarla.

-Son órdenes del amo no te metas. Seiya entro al cuarto para dejar a la mujer descansar, cuando la dejo en el futón toco la frente de ella y se percató de lo fría que estaba, una temperatura muy inusual en los humanos además el kimono de ella estaba rasgado y lleno de barro. Decidió salir del cuarto y de paso patear a Jaken –No olvides cuan diferente es tu posición a la mía- le dijo a la rana antes de ir en busca de sesshomaru.

Llego finalmente frente al cuarto donde estaba la mayor parte del tiempo Sesshomaru atendiendo pergaminos; nunca golpeaba o pedía permiso para entrar, era el único que se atrevía a hacer eso.

-Amo debe dejar que la muchacha sea atendida o va a empeorar y en unos días será un lamentable cuerpo sin vida. Los huéspedes en este castillo no eran tratados de esa manera.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es una invitada? Es un simple humano.

-Entonces si va a dejar que muera ¿Por qué se molestó en traerla?

-No es asunto tuyo- Dio por terminada la plática y regreso de nuevo su vista a los pergaminos, Seiya entendió el mensaje y sin más salió, debía ocuparse de su trabajo ser la mano derecha del Lord no era cualquier cosa, tomo la forma de un gran cuervo negro y salió del palacio a vigilar algunas tierras que habían estado dando problemas.

Después de unos minutos en que se marchó Seiya, estuvo pensando en lo que él había dicho, si bien era cierto que la mujer estaba lastimada no era razón para que alguien como Seiya se preocupara era una insignificante humana; esperaba que la humana se largara en cuanto tuviera el colmillo de acero; finalmente luego de varios minutos decidió salir en busca de la humana, no era necesario mantenerla con vida. Cuando entro al cuarto donde estaba ella, se sorprendió al no verla en el futón estaba tan despistado pensando que se había hecho que no se percató que ella estaba justo tras él, cuando la sintió cerca ella logro colgarse en su cuello por detrás, además sostenía un trozo de madera con punta.

-Estaba segura iba a venir pronto a matarme, que bueno desperté a tiempo.

-Adelante mátame con ese patético pedazo de madera te daré la oportunidad. Dijo con una risa tan escalofriante que le helo la sangre a Rin, ese demonio estaba seguro que ella no podía hacerle daño, sin embargo sin las flechas ella no tenía oportunidad lo sabía, pero no dejaría que acabara con ella tan fácilmente. Sin pensarlo más enterró el trozo de madera con todas sus fuerzas en el cuello del demonio, la sangre de este comenzó a fluir, pero tal como lo sospecho él no se lamentó ni siquiera trato de esquivar el ataque, una de sus garras sujeto sus manos y la lanzo contra una de las paredes.

-Levántate sacerdotisa aún no acabo contigo. Dijo sesshomaru mientras sacaba la madera que estaba en su cuello.

-Ni yo con usted, Inuyasha siempre me preparo para una situación como esta no lo voy a decepcionar. Tomo del piso otro pedazo de madera nunca lograría hacerle daño al demonio a este paso pero era mejor a nada. Esta vez el demonio ataco tomándola del cuello asfixiándola, un olor a Sakuras y melocotones comenzó a salir de la humana, y en ese momento ella clavo la madera en su brazo, la lanzo nuevamente contra la pared esta vez ella no se pudo levantar era su fin, comenzó a acercarse a ella mientras sacaba el pedazo de madera de su brazo; la levanto por el cuello presionándola contra la pared, lentamente comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella hasta estar a unos pocos centímetros. Era una visión escalofriante para ella, ese demonio tenia apariencia de ángel su rostro era delicado sin embargo sus facciones eran marcadas, tenía dos marcas a cada lado de sus mejillas, eran 2 líneas gruesas de color violeta y en su frente una medio luna de color morado; sus ojos eran de un ámbar claro, a diferencia de Inuyasha que sus ojos estaban llenos de vida y brillo los ojos de Sesshomaru eran dos muros de hielo no reflejaban nada mínimamente parecido a sentimientos. En definitiva estaba viendo a un ángel con los ojos de un demonio.

-Me alegro ser la única humana que tuvo el placer de hacer sangrar al gran lord. Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción lo cual solo logro enfurecer más a Sesshomaru, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y sus pupilas de un color azul.

-Y parece ser que veré su verdadera forma, después de todo hoy no fue tan mal día-

Acerco su rostro hasta casi rozar sus narices quería ver como ella perdía lentamente la vida no le daría el gusto de verlo en su forma más poderosa, gozaría ver cómo era destruida por sus garras nunca antes había deseado tanto acabar con alguien. Comenzó a presionar su cuello y a la vez soltaba veneno de sus garras, sabía que ella estaba sufriendo del dolor pero no le dio en el gusto de llorar o quejarse por ello, solo le sostuvo la mirada con tanto orgullo, tal parecía que ella creía haber ganado. Con su otra garra comenzó a rasgar el haori, este cayo y continúo con el obi, estaba por desgarrar el kimono cuando ella cambio totalmente su mirada, los sollozos se comenzaron a escuchar y ahora temblaba, aquella mujer no tenía miedo a morir pero se aterraba de solo pensar en quedar desnuda, disfrutaría humillándola ya sabía que hacer así que soltó un poco el agarre de sus garras y dejo de expulsar veneno de estas.

-No lo haga, no me toque más; solo máteme de una vez- a pesar de sus lamentos el no mostraba intenciones de obedecer lo contrario se acercó hasta rozar sus labios la miro con tanto odio y mordió sus labios y estos comenzaron a sangrar, la sangre comenzó a resbalar, Sesshomaru la lamio mientras sonreía con maldad –Esto apenas comienza la muerte es un premio que no dejare que tenga tan fácilmente- comenzó a abrir el kimono lentamente disfrutaría torturarla.

...

Aclaraciones

Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de la grandiosa Rumiko.

Comencé este fic hace mas de un año por un concurso, sin embargo no lo pude terminar en un solo capitulo; así que hoy les traigo el primer capitulo. Espero sea de su agrado y todos los comentarios son mas que bien recibidos -Gracias por leer-


	2. Chapter 2

-Po… Por favor no lo haga- se detuvo enseguida y la miro ¿realmente iba a violar a esa humana solo para humillarla?, se había rebajado hasta tal punto, sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad y la soltó.

-No tendrás el placer de estar conmigo de esa forma - Decidió salir de una vez por todas ¿Qué había sucedido? Su propósito era matarla y ahora estaba algo excitado, solo por haber sentido sus labios y saborear su sangre; no, probablemente lo que le atrajo fue su mirada y su olor. Estaba molesto se había humillado al desear una simple humana; tomo su forma de demonio perro y se marchó del palacio mientras trataba de alejar lo sucedido de sus pensamientos, ¡se dejó seducir por la mujer de su hermano!, era lo único que ocupaba su mente.

Rin cayo inconsciente no supo si del cansancio, el dolor por los nuevos golpes o por el hecho de que casi ultraja su cuerpo un demonio; nunca pudo imaginar que las cosas resultarían de esa forma, ser tratada como escoria no le importaba pero ser tratada como una vulgar, de la cual podían tomar su cuerpo era algo que la aterraba.

Poco después entro Azusa con algunas mantas, trapos y plantas curativas, busco al prisionero y noto que era una joven chica cubierta de sangre, esto dejo perpleja a la anciana; lo que más la aterro era el hecho de sus ropas, estaban rasgadas y podía sentir el olor del lord por todas partes de la habitación, incluso en la chica. ¿Acaso el amo trato de…?

No podía creerlo seguramente tenía otra explicación, así que levanto a la joven del suelo con sumo cuidado y la dejo en el futón, fue por agua para limpiar un poco la cara de la niña.

-Qué cosas tan feas te hicieron para terminar en esta situación.

Con delicadeza comenzó a limpiarla, una vez término le aplico una pasta medicinal en las heridas más serias a la vez que usaba los trapos para vendarla; cuando finalizo le coloco un kimono de color verde, decorado con flores de loto, incluso cepillo su larga cabellera.

La chica era hermosa aun en esa situación pero realmente el amo ¿se había fijado en una humana? Miro el kimono destruido tenia apariencia de los que usan en ceremonias de unión los humanos.

-Dime Azusa ¿quieres ayudar a la pequeña?

-M… Mioga no sabía estabas acá-

-Si realmente deseas ayudarla te puedo contar todo sobre ella y los sucesos que la llevaron a esta condición- Dijo la pulga saliendo de un rincón de la habitación.

-La ayudare, pero dime pulga podría ser que… ¿el amo abuso de esta niña?-

Mioga comenzó a contar todo con detalles a la anciana, incluso él no podía creer como resulto todo.

-El amo ordeno hacerme cargo de la humana, pero nunca pensé fuera capaz de comportarse de esa manera.

-Piénsalo mejor Azusa esto no es tan malo, si Sesshomaru se vinculara con Rin, ella se salvaría.

-Si eso pasara ella jamás regresara a la aldea, un macho vinculado es muy peligroso y más alguien de la estirpe del amo, sería catastrófico si ella no le correspondiera.

-Es mejor que sea la señora de estas tierras, a que muera o termine encerrada en esta habitación para siempre.

Al día siguiente Rin comenzó a escuchar varios ruidos y voces, abrió lentamente sus ojos encontrando una anciana quien la miraba sorprendida ¿tan deforme estaba?.

-Mioga tenía razón eres fuerte niña, eso es bueno.

-Pequeña me alegra que estés bien, Ella es Azusa será quien te cuide

-Mioga. No sabía que seguías conmigo luego de... Me hubiera gustado conocerla en otras circunstancias señora Azusa-. Dijo con una sonrisa rota.

Sin golpear la puerta entro Seiya, hizo una pequeña reverencia –Tu debes ser la famosa humana que logro herir al cruel demonio- Dijo en tono divertido.

-Seiya déjala tranquila. Dijo Azusa

-Me alegro que lo divierta. Dijo con ironía Rin.

-Eres una jovencita muy interesante, ten traje algunas prendas que puedes usar.

-¿Por qué son tan atentos conmigo?, no me conocen además soy humana.

-No tenemos razones para odiarte.

-¿Cómo lo sabes seiya? Dijo la anciana

-Anoche casualmente pase por estos lados y pude escuchar algo de tu conversación con la pulga.

-Seiya es un demonio cuervo su oído es muy agudo- Dijo Mioga

-ya veo… ¿Me ayudaran a derrotar al Lord?- Pregunto con algo de esperanza Rin

-Eso es imposible mi niña, muchos lo han intentado; además hasta ahora corriste con suerte, sin embargo en un próximo enfrentamiento puede que no sobrevivas.

-Azusa tiene razón, incluso para mí es un misterio el que aún estés con vida- Dijo Seiya.

Luego de varios minutos más de platica Azusa y Seiya decidieron retirarse y continuar con sus obligaciones, Mioga por su parte se quedó un rato más con Rin hasta que se marchó en busca de noticias sobre Kohaku y shippo. Rin decidió inspeccionar la habitación, había una puerta donde estaba el baño lo cual aprovecho para asearse adecuadamente, cuando salió tomo un kimono sencillo verde adornado con hojas amarillas y el obi de color dorado.

Le tomo más del tiempo retomar el control, incluso por un momento pensó en ir enseguida por su estúpido medio hermano; quitar de sus manos sin vida el colmillo de acero y acabar con todo eso de una buena vez. Finalmente decidió seguir con el plan inicial, acabar con las cosas tan pronto no le darían la satisfacción que quería; con ello en mente regreso de nuevo al palacio.

-¿Cómo se encuentra la humana? Pregunto inmediatamente el Lord en cuanto Azusa llego a la habitación de los pergaminos.

-Despertó en la mañana y me retire para que se cambiara las ropas- Había un pesado aire en el lugar, Azusa deseaba preguntar tantas cosas, sin embargo su lado prudente se lo impedía.

-Espero que no estés pensando en interrogarme sobre la humana, no deberías arriesgar tu pellejo de esa forma. ¡Retírate!- No espero una segunda advertencia puso en marcha sus pies para salir de aquella habitación,

Llego a la aldea luego de 3 días, necesitaba saber noticias sobre Shippo y Kohaku. Cuando llego finalmente a la cabaña de Kaede, pudo ver a los 2 jóvenes en diferentes futones, rodeados por sus amigos.

-Qué bueno verlo amo Inuyasha, ¿Cómo se encuentran Kohaku y Miroku?

-Dime pulga ¿sabes que les sucedió? Los encontramos hace 2 días gravemente heridos.

-Vera amo, un ogro los ataco.

-¿Que dices? Respondió Sango

-Humana el amo ha dado permiso para que salgas a los jardines del ala sur, sin embargo debo cuidarte y será mejor no intente nada- Jaken le coloco un tipo de cadena en la pierna de mala gana; ¿Cuántos días ya habían pasado 3 o 4? Se preguntó Rin; cuando el demonio rana termino comenzó a caminar hasta llegar al jardín.

-Luce sin vida- Dijo rin,

-Este lugar no es usado por nadie, no tiene sentido arreglarlo- Dijo con fastidio la rana. Ella comenzó a caminar observando, había un estanque con una fuente en el centro y al lado un pequeño arrollo atravesando el jardín, algunos árboles alrededor y finalmente un árbol de cerezo en el medio.

Estaban en silencio cuando escucharon rugidos y seguido de eso un gran ruido de tablas al ser destruidas –¿Que sucede? Pregunto Rin. –cómo voy a saber- De la nada aterrizo un dragón de 2 cabezas. –E… Es Ah-Un- Jaken tomo la cadena de rin y la ato rápidamente a un árbol para que no escapara, se giró para enfrentar el dragón con su báculo de 2 cabezas; sin embargo no duro un segundo cuando la cola de Ah-Un lo mando contra una de las paredes quedando la rana inconsciente. Rin comenzó a tratar de liberarse de la cadena, trato de soltar el nudo pero los gruñidos del animal estaban cada vez más cerca.

El animal abrió una de sus bocas para lanzar un tipo de rayo lo cual Rin logro esquivar a tiempo, sin embargo la otra cabeza del dragón ya estaba lanzando también rayos; lograron acorralarla ¿Seria su fin? cuando las dos cabezas estaban por lanzar los rayos ella solo cerro los ojos esperando lo peor. Sintió que era sostenida por dos brazos en el aire, cuando abrió sus ojos vio a Sesshomaru.

-Regresen a su establo- Fue todo lo que dijo el lord y enseguida el dragón se perdió de su vista, estaba tan asustada que no se dio cuenta en que momento sus manos estaban apretando el haori de él.

-No debes demostrarle miedo, enséñales quien manda.

-s… ¿se refiere al dragón?

-¿Podría ser que solo conmigo eres valiente?- Dijo mientras la miraba fijamente; Rin quedo estupefacta, esta vez los ojos de Sesshomaru tenían un poco de brillo, lo cual era extraño ya que las pocas veces que lo miro eran como dos témpanos de hielo.

-por favor déjeme en el suelo- Mientras regresaban al suelo ambos se sostenían la mirada esta vez no había odio en ellos ni temor, podría ser atracción como muchos lo llamaban. ¡Jamás! Pensó nuevamente Sesshomaru, decidió soltarla y alejarse inmediatamente.

Rin por su parte regreso a su "habitación" habían sido demasiadas emociones. Cuando Sesshomaru llego a su habitación necesitaba mantenerse alejado, lo enfurecía sentirse atraído por su olor y el brillo de sus ojos.

-¿Qué quieres seiya, también me vigilaras en mi habitación?

-¿fue la razón por la que te alejaste? Sentiste mi presencia en el ala sur y por eso te marchaste, déjame adivinar estas furioso porque no pudiste besarla ¿verdad?- Justo cuando termino su cuello era sujetado por las garras de Sesshomaru.

-No olvides quien soy ahora lárgate- Lo soltó y Seiya se fue con una mirada divertida en sus ojos. Pasaron varias horas hasta que la noche llego, todo el tiempo había estado ansioso, deseaba verla de nuevo. Con su estoico caminar se dirigió al sur del palacio en busca que aquella sacerdotisa; cuando llego entro a la habitación y pudo verla dormir, aquella humana era hermosa no tenía nada que envidiarle a las mujeres demonio; se sentó mientras la veía dormir y balbucear. ¿Cómo era posible que solo pensara en ella?, ¿Por qué no podía solo matarla?, le molestaba sentir debilidad por una humana; se estaba convirtiendo en su patético padre; con eso en mente se alejó del lugar.

Pasaron algunas semanas donde el demonio no volvió a acercarse a Rin, ahora ella tenía un poco más de libertad, le permitían salir al jardín lo cual ella aprovecho para tratar de darle un poco más de vida al lugar. Por alguna razón cada cosa que le comentaba a Azusa que necesitaba para arreglar aquel lugar le era otorgado desde tierra, herramientas, hasta semillas.

-Solo han pasado algunas semanas y ya se ve distinto este jardín- Era Seiya quien se acercaba a ella para charlar como algunas tardes pasadas.

-Deseaba invertir en algo mí tiempo, no tengo idea cuanto tiempo estaré en este lugar.

-Pronto llegara el invierno, para los humanos es una estación un poco más molesta.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto con interés Rin.

\- Si no se protegen del frio caen enfermos y en muchos casos llega la muerte.

-Tienes razón, sin embargo me gusta el invierno, ver la nieve cubriendo todo de un blanco manto es realmente maravilloso.

-Aun así el lugar donde te estas quedando es bastante frio, buscare que Azusa te consiga algunas telas.

-Gracias.

Luego de algunos minutos más Seiya finalmente se marchó a vigilar algunas tierras, Rin se quedó trabajando un poco más en el jardín, hasta que sintió una presencia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirás oculto Sesshomaru?

-Yo no me oculto de nadie y menos en mis propias tierras. Dijo el Lord apareciendo frente a ella en cuestión de segundos.

-Ya veo, tienes razón este es su palacio. Rin comenzó a caminar por el jardín, observando que más cambios hacer y cómo distribuir mejor el lugar. La mirada del Lord la seguía por todo el lugar sin perder detalle de nada; habían pasado algunas semanas desde que decidió alejarse de ella, sin embargo el ver a Seiya tan cerca de ella era algo que realmente lo molestaba.

Rin comenzó a caminar de regreso a su habitación, después de dedicar el día al jardín quedaba exhausta y con tierra por todo su cuerpo; decidió tomar un baño. Hace algunos días la pulga le había recomendado que tratara de seducir a Sesshomaru, pero ella realmente era inexperta y no tenía idea de que podía hacer; Sin embargo mientras buscaba un kimono se le ocurrió una loca idea, solo pensarlo hacia que sus mejillas enrojecieran en segundos. Tomando un copo de valentía se colocó una yukata de un azul claro, tomo algunas esencias que le había regalado Azusa para su aseo personal y se dirigió nuevamente al jardín. Como lo imagino Sesshomaru seguía en ese lugar, pasó por un lado de él hasta llegar al estanque; el invierno aún no llegaba faltaban algunas semanas por lo cual el agua del estanque debía ser soportable; cuando llego hasta el lugar comenzó a meter sus pies descalzos. El agua le llegaba a las caderas, comenzó a caminar y acercarse hasta la fuente para poder mojar completamente su cuerpo.

-¿Que se supone que estás haciendo?- Dijo Sesshomaru con su voz un poco ronca o eso fue lo que le pareció a Rin.

-Tomar un baño- contesto mientras lo miraba con inocencia.

-Tienes un lugar privado para hacer eso- Contesto con enfado el demonio

-Es mi recompensa por trabajar tan duro en este lugar, si le incomoda puede irse- Dijo mientras se giraba para darle la espalda y comenzar a meterse bajo el chorro de agua nuevamente, la yukata poco a poco se iba ajustando a su cuerpo revelando sus tan atractivas curvas.

-No empieces un juego que no puedes ganar- Fue lo que escucho decir a Sesshomaru cerca de su oído, antes de girarla bruscamente. ¿En qué momento se acercó tanto a ella? Cuando sus miradas se encontraron comenzó una guerra entre sus ojos; finalmente fue Rin quien se acercó un poco a él; Sesshomaru lo tomo como una invitación y termino por acortar la distancia entre ellos, cerca de sus labios dijo –Recuerda muy bien que esto lo provocaste tú, luego no te quejes- Terminada esa frase se apodero de sus labios en un beso violento y demandante; Rin hacia lo posible para corresponderle. Los únicos besos de su vida habían sido dados por ese mismo ser con rostro de ángel y mirada de demonio. Sesshomaru comenzó a acariciar con una mano su espalda y con la otra la sujetaba de la cadera a la vez que le acercaba más a él.

-Que rápido olvidaste al mitad bestia- Dijo sesshomaru con aires de grandeza ¿buscaba humillarla? Seguramente después de todo odiaba a los humanos y ella era una; ella lo alejo inmediatamente y comenzó a caminar para salir del estanque.

-Tiene razón, después de todo es Inuyasha a quien me entregare y la persona con quien espero formar una familia- Nada de eso tenía sentido, no amaba a Inuyasha y él ya estaba formando una familia con Aome; pero debía continuar con aquella mentira y de paso tratar de lastimar el orgullo de ese lord.

Esas palabras dichas por ella lograron hacerlo enfadar, sus garras crecieron y sus colmillos se mostraban en clara advertencia de su enojo.

-Sin embargo el inútil no ha dado señales de estar buscándote. Dijo lo más hiriente que pudo.

-En ese caso usted no necesita tenerme más en este lugar. Comenzó a caminar a su habitación dando por terminada la plática. En algo ella tenía razón si Inuyasha no mostraba interés en buscarla no tenía razones para tenerla en el palacio; eso lo sabía desde hace algunas semanas pero por alguna razón no deseaba dejarla ir.

Luego de su encuentro en el estanque, pasaron algunos días en los que Rin no había vuelto a salir al jardín prefería pasar las tardes en la habitación practicando su poder espiritual; busco una yukata para dormir, eligió una de un color rosa pálido, la tela era bastante delgada sin embargo era muy cómoda para dormir; termino de cepillar su cabello y se metió en el futón lentamente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos hasta que quedo profundamente dormida; como varias noches llego el Lord y se acercó a ella; se sentó cerca, por alguna razón sentía tranquilidad al verla dormir.

Rin entreabrió un poco su boca y luego sintió que algo tocaba sus labios, que sueño más extraño y maravilloso se sentía agradable, lentamente comenzó a salir de su sueño y sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse hasta que vio a Sesshomaru ¿la estaba besando?, ¿acaso trataría de hacerle daño nuevamente?, trato de protestar pero el intensifico más el beso, dejo de ser un simple roce de sus labios y paso a ser un tipo de danza ¿en qué momento comenzó a corresponder el beso?, no lo sabía y tampoco le importaba, realmente ambos lo estaban disfrutando. Poco a poco Sesshomaru comenzó a colocarse sobre ella, con una mano se apoyaba y con la otra acariciaba la mejilla de la mujer, comenzó a descender dejando un camino de besos en su cuello hasta su clavícula; sus colmillos rozaban la piel de ella, realmente deseaba probar todo de ella. Con su mano libre comenzó a recorrer su cuello, siguiendo el camino de besos que había dejado; regreso a besar sus labios mientras sus garras comenzaban a abrir lentamente la yukata. Rin sentía un hormigueo por los lugares que el posaba su boca y colmillos. Sesshomaru termino por abrir la yukata desnudando a Rin de la cintura hacia arriba; se alejó un poco de ella solo para ver su cuerpo admitía que no solo su rostro era hermoso tal y como lo imagino sus curvas y atributos no tenían nada que envidiarle a otras mujeres; ella era perfecta pero ¿solo era su cuerpo lo que le atraía? No deseaba responder esa pregunta, solo quería disfrutar del momento. Regreso la tela a su lugar y se colocó de pie.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto Rin con decepción.

Sesshomaru no respondió solo se agacho y la tomo en sus brazos –No tengo intenciones de amanecer en este lugar- Fue todo lo que dijo mientras comenzó a caminar con ella entre sus brazos; pasaron por algunos corredores y pasillos. Rin nunca había estado en esos lugares pero no era realmente importante se sentía demasiado nerviosa como para prestar atención a los detalles del lugar; decidió sujetar el haori de él. Llegaron a unas grandes escaleras donde él subió con completa calma pasaron más pasillos hasta que finalmente llegaron a una gran puerta la cual se abrió dándoles la bienvenida.

Aclaraciones

ningún personaje me pertenece son de la grandiosa Rumiko.

Espero la historia sea de su agrado y seria realmente feliz poder saber sus opiniones respecto a la historia

Rian, sueñen y nunca dejen que nadie les quite sus sueños.


End file.
